A Brother's Love
by Jessica Capasso
Summary: What if Wyatt couldn't stand hurting his brother in Chris Crossed and it snapped him out of the evil fog he was in.


A Brother's Love

A/N Begins at the end of Chris Crossed when Chris returns to the past.

Chris flies through the portal in the attic landing face first on the floor. "Oh my God are you okay?" Paige asked him.

"Yah. I'm fine." Chris said getting up slowly. "Nice spell."

"You have some serious explaining to do young man." Piper said suspiciously.

Chris cringed. He knew that they wouldn't be happy when they found out he was half witch. In fact he was never planning on them finding out but Wyatt and Bianca had to go and ruin that. "I know. I'm sorry I lied to you I really am but..."

"No. No buts. It's about time you tell us the truth. Now." Piper said sternly.

"I can't. But not because I don't want to but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much." Chris told them hoping that they would accept that.

"Um. Isn't that your whole point. To come and change the future?" Paige asked.

"Well...yeah...but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike."

"To save Wyatt." Leo half asked.

"To save Wyatt." Chris said solemnly.

About that time the portal on the wall opened again and Wyatt stepped out. He had changed clothes. He was wearing a white shirt and tan pants and had shaved. He still had the long hair though. "Chris I'm so sorry!" He cried and tackled the young whitelighter in a hug. "I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Leo and the sisters' eyes narrowed at Chris. "Wyatt looks fine to me." Leo said accusingly.

Chris ignored him and looked up at Wyatt. He saw the emotion in his eyes that he hadn't seen in so many years. "Wy? Is it really you?"

"It's me Chris. I'm so sorry." Wyatt said through his tears.

"What did you come back in time just because of a stupid lovers spat?" Piper cried incredulously. "That is the most irresponsible, foolish thing I have ever heard. And then to lie to us and say you were trying to save Wyatt. I knew we never should have trusted you."

Wyatt looked up at his family with fire in his eyes. "All of you just shut up now before I shut you up. You have no right to talk about Chris that way. You know nothing."

"Don't talk to me like that young man. I am your mother for Christ's sake."

Those who speak in ignorance

be it from evil or from choice

make it so they have no chance

make them silent, take their voice

Wyatt chanted the spell causing all three sisters and Leo to stand there gaping like fish. Wyatt then raised his shield around himself and Chris to make sure no one would hurt them. He would deal with his family once he fixed things with his brother.

"How? Why?" Chris stammered looking confused.

Luckily Wyatt knew what he was talking about and answered the question. "It was a combination of very clever manipulation and just enough mind control to keep my conscience from ruining their plans for me. When you came and I actually hurt you I think that finally broke through my fog. I could never hurt you Chris. Not on purpose. You are everything to me. I love you so much."

Wyatt had tears running down his face by the end. "I love you too Wy. I could barely go on after you...you..."

"Shh I know Chris. It's okay." Wyatt cradled Chris and rocked him back and forth. "I'm back now and we're gonna fix everything. I promise. I'll never leave you again."

"How do I know this isn't a clever trick? I mean I want to believe you. More than anything, but can I?" Chris asked afraid of the answer.

"I can prove it. I know I hurt you now let me heal you. Unless Dad already did?" Chris shook his head and Wyatt looked up at his family with a look of disgust. "Didn't think so. He never did care." Wyatt put his hands over Chris and the golden glow of healing spread through his body.

"You can heal again" Chris said in awe.

"Yep." Wyatt smiled. "And my orbs are blue again too. As soon as I broke through the evil clouding me I changed completely. And I have you to thank for that Chris. You saved me. You succeeded. Now we just have to save the world." Wyatt took the spell off of the family so that they could speak again. Chris beat them to the punch though.

"You'll help me here?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. I never want to become like that again. You've already risked everything to come here. The least I can do is help. And then we can tell them who you really are and make things better for you."

"No Wy. I don't want them to know. Please." Chris said desperately.

"Why don't you want them to know?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Because they hate me. They think I am a liar and manipulative and neurotic, and you heard them when you got here. I just don't want them to know." Chris said begging his brother with his eyes to just leave it at that.

"We'll talk about this later Chris." Wyatt said tenderly. "But for now I'll honor your request." He looked at his family then. "And you people. For God's sake. I thought you loved me, but when someone comes from the future risking everything he's ever known to try and save me you hate him, mistrust him, hurt him at every turn. He told you he was trying to save me and still you treat him this way. I can't believe you."

"We never knew when he was telling the truth and when he wasn't. How are we supposed to trust someone like that. He would never tell us anything." Leo tried to defend himself.

"Of course he didn't! Are you crazy! You of all people should know how delicate time travel is. You should have just trusted that he knew what he was doing." Wyatt practically yelled at his father. Chris cringed and started leaning away when Wyatt started raising his voice. "I'm sorry Chris. I'm just angry at them that's all. I promise I won't go back to what I was no matter how angry I am. I swear to you Chris. Just please don't be afraid of me anymore. I won't ever hurt you again."

"He is just a kid! How are we supposed to know whether or not he knows what he's doing." Paige said getting frustrated with all the cryptic talk.

"I am not a kid. I am twenty three years old and I haven't been a kid since I was fourteen years old and the world went to hell. Childhoods were nonexistent after that. I have been studying time travel ever since. Whether or not I know what I'm doing is irrelevant anyway. I am the only hope. I told you that. And I can't tell you everything you want to know about the future or I could change it more than I want to. I told you that too, but you can never trust me. You can never take anything I say at face value."

"Ok fine. Then at least tell us who you are. That can't possibly ruin the future." Phoebe said.

"Wanna bet? What if you guys decide that you hate me so much you make sure I never get conceived?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Chris! We would never do that no matter how much we hate you!" Piper said. Chris cringed at that. She all but just admitted that they hate him. He knew it but hearing it hurt.

"How could you say something like that mom? After everything I've said you still hate him?" Wyatt said.

Piper had the good grace to look ashamed. "No. I don't hate him. I was just saying that even if we did we wouldn't stop him from being conceived. I just don't trust him that's all."

"Come on Chris. We need to talk in private I think. We can't talk freely here." Wyatt said helping Chris to his feet.

"So you two are together then?" Phoebe asked recognizing the love in their eyes for each other.

"No way. Not a chance. That's just....eeew." Wyatt said shivering in disgust.

"Sorry you just seem so close." Phoebe said looking sheepish.

"You'll understand why that is someday." Wyatt said cryptically as Chris orbed him out.

* * *

When they reformed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge Wyatt looked out over the city. "I forgot how beautiful the city used to be."

"Yeah so had I before I came here." Chris said sadly.

"I'm sorry Chris." Wyatt started.

Chris interupted him. "We've been over that part Wyatt. I know you're sorry. I know you're good again now. You don't have to keep apologizing. I forgive you. I can't forgive what was done, but I am placing the blame where it really belongs. You just happened to be the public face."

"I never should have let them manipulate me. I should have been stronger."

"When I cast the spell to take me back to before it began and it brought me here I couldn't believe it. No one could fight something that had been going on that long Wy. I mean you're just a baby here. As long as you fought it makes you a lot stronger than you think." Chris assured his brother.

"It wasn't exactly like you think. The seed of doubt was planted here, but nothing else happened until mom died, but that seed kept growing over the years. It wouldn't have made me evil though without help. Just jaded, maybe not so nice, but not evil."

"What happened here that placed the seed of doubt in your mind?" Chris asked curiously.

"I don't know if I can tell you that Chris. I want to, but I don't know if I can." Wyatt said looking almost afraid.

"Why don't you think you can tell me? You can tell me anything." Chris assured him.

"If I tell you, you might think it's a trick or I've been playing you since I got here or something. It's not something that anyone would want to believe."

"Wyatt. I've seen proof that you're good now. You don't have to convince me. I will believe you no matter what you say. I know you Wy. The good you. And I know you wouldn't make up something this important."

"Okay but please please believe me. I can't lose you again. I don't think I'd survive." When Chris nodded and placed a hand on Wyatt's shoulder he continued. "Not long before you are born Gideon kidnapped me. He was working with Barbas to try and kill me. They said I was too powerful to live."

"Wait! You mean Gideon the elder?!" Chris asked incredulously.

Wyatt nodded and continued. "Yes. Gideon the elder. He was afraid of my power and what it could do. Mom and Dad rescued me of course, but not until about four months later. They hadn't been able to find me. When Gideon couldn't break my shield to get to me he brought in demon after demon to try. I was terrified. From what I could understand there was a small group of elders that agreed with him and they were helping to cloak us from the rest of the elders and the family. That's when the first seed of doubt started that maybe good and evil were one in the same. That they weren't really different at all and that the concepts may just be illusions." Wyatt had tears streaming down his face by the time he finished.

"I can see why you would think I might not believe you. It does seem like something the evil you would say to trick me into going after the elders, but I do believe you. Like I said. You proved to me that you are good. Even if you didn't I can see it; in your eyes, your voice, even your stance. I don't know if anyone else will though. We have to come up with a plan to get them to see." Chris said going into thought.

"Chris! You're a genius! Get them to see. Why didn't I think of that?" Wyatt picked Chris up and swung him around in circles.

"Ok Wy. I think all that evil has gotten to your brain. What are you talking about?" Chris said laughing.

"The tribunal! I can see if Dad will help me to go before the tribunal and let them see what Gideon did to me!" Wyatt said excited.

"Whoa! Horrible idea! Think about it. You go to the tribunal to show them what Gideon did to you fine, but you know the circle shows anything that it thinks the tribunal needs to see. It will show you being evil, killing all the elders, taking over the world, etc etc and all that will do is prove that Gideon is right. That you are too powerful to let live. That it's too dangerous. You even risk them punishing you for everything you did. We can't do that." Chris tried to talk some sense into his brother.

"If they want to punish me let them. Once the future is changed mini-me will have a better life anyway so it doesn't really matter what they do to me. As far as agreeing with Gideon, they will also see that the only reason I'm evil is because of what Gideon did to me and the other demons using that to manipulate me later. Even if they do go to that extreme I'll accept it, but I won't let them kill me. I will just let them bind my powers permanently. They can't risk openly trying to kill me Chris. They would lose Leo and the charmed ones if they did. You know they won't risk that. It will work. Trust me." Wyatt pleaded.

"There is too much that can go wrong. I can't let you take that risk Wy. Please."

"What other choice do we have? Capture Gideon torture him for the other names then kill him and everyone else involved? That will bring more trouble on us than the tribunal will. We wait and then thwart his plans? He'll never give up. He'll just keep trying over and over again and if he gets caught there are others to take his place. The tribunal is our only chance Chris. You have to see that."

"Let me think on it for a while. We have time. If I can't come up with a better option we will go with yours. Deal?" Chris asked hopefully.

"I can live with that." Wyatt nodded. "Now on to other things. Damage control. What all have you changed since you've been here?"

Chris sighed and sat down. "Too much." he said sadly.

"Explain" Wyatt said sitting down next to him.

"Well I ended up splitting up mom and dad which means if we can't get them back together I won't even exist."

"Damn it Chris. What were you thinking? You have to exist! We have to fix this. Now." Wyatt said angry.

"It wasn't exactly my intention. I was just trying to fix things and they kind of snowballed. Sending Dad to Valhalla probably didn't help much either." Chris admitted.

"You sent Dad to Valhalla? Nice!" Wyatt laughed. "But how did you split them up?"

"Well you remember the titans?" At Wyatt's nod Chris continued. "Well after the inital massacre I helped Leo to save the rest, set up safe houses, and had him release the gods to the sisters so they could defeat them sooner than in our timeline. They made him an elder because of it. When he left is when I sent him to Valhalla. I realized then that I screwed up, and thought maybe if he disappeared for a few months they would revoke his elder status and he would come home. Of course I didn't realize he had placed a spell on mom so she wouldn't feel the heartache from it and it just kept getting worse and worse until he reversed it so she was pissed and that didn't help any either."

"Wow yeah. That was definitely an oops. That's why you have to tell them who you are so they will get back together." Wyatt said.

"I can't. They hate me now. Why would they want to go to any trouble to get me conceived. I know they said they wouldn't stop it, but would they actually do it? Not likely. We have to find another way or accept the fact that I changed too much and this is my penalty."

"Absolutely not Chris. I will not accept that. Ever! You are my brother and I will not let you sacrifice your life for me or for anyone else. Can't you see that I can't live without you Chris. I need you."

"If I'm erased you won't ever know I existed so you won't be able to miss me."

"Yes I will. I might not know what I miss, but I won't be complete without you. You really think a bond like ours can be broken by a little thing like not existing. No. You will be born one way or another. You understand?" Wyatt said sternly.

"Wy I'm asking you as your brother please don't tell them who I am. I'm begging you." Chris pleaded.

"I won't unless I have no other choice, but I won't let you go either. We will try everything else, but if it gets too close I will tell them. I won't betray your trust unless I have to. And that is the best deal you will get from me. I would rather have you pissed at me than not have you at all."

"Fine. I'll accept that since I obviously don't get a choice here. I hope you're prepared for what will happen though." Chris said sadly still thinking that there is no way that they will intentionally conceive him.

"Have you changed anything else major?" Wyatt asked.

"Not that I know of. I have killed a lot of demons though so maybe."

"We should get back before they have an aneurism."

"Okay. I'm glad you're here Wy. I've missed you so much."

"Me too kiddo. Me too."

* * *

When they orbed back into the manor they found the family sitting around discussing Chris and Wyatt, but mostly Chris. I mean they already knew who Wyatt was at least. At the sound of their orbs the family looked up. "Thank God you're back. We want some explanations." Piper said.

The brothers looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "We've been over this already mom." Wyatt told her.

"Fine you can't tell us everything but at least tell us what happened to you that is so horrible we have to save you." Piper asked refusing to back down.

"I can't tell you much yet. We are working on a solution as we speak. When we have one we'll tell you what's going on. I can tell you this much. I was turned evil and everything starts soon. I destroyed the world before Chris here helped snap me out of it." Wyatt said.

"Who turned you evil?" Paige asked since no one else in the family was capable of speech at that moment.

"I can't say who started it, that is what we are working on fixing because it's going to take a lot more work than a vanquish, but there were many involved. If we ask you to go after a demon please do so and don't ask too many questions. If it weren't for the ones who started it I could probably have resisted the manipulations, but the seed was planted too young. I couldn't have resisted forever. Chris helped me to see that. Our only option is to change it before it happens."

"Oh my baby!" Piper cried and threw herself in Wyatt's arms finally regaining limited power of speech.

"Now can you tell us who Chris is? Phoebe asked.

"No" Chris said a little too quickly.

"You don't still think we would stop you from being conceived do you?" Paige asked insulted that he would think something like that.

"Please just drop it. Knowing would cause more problems than it would fix." Chris begged.

"At least tell us who you are to Wyatt?" Piper asked obviously concerned that her son was hanging with the wrong crowd.

"That wouldn't work either. Same reasons. I'm begging you just drop it please."

Piper looked to Wyatt begging him with her eyes to tell her. "Stop it Mom. I won't betray Chris' trust again. If he doesn't want you to know I won't tell you and all the looks in the world won't make me."

They reluctantly shut up about it. "So what demon do we kill first?" Phoebe asked wanting more than ever to protect her nephew.

"First we find a way to vanquish Barbas for good, resurrect him, then do it." Wyatt said.

"Ok that made no sense. We already vanquished Barbas and why would we resurrect him to vanquish him again?" Paige said obviously confused.

"He's only banished not vanquished. He comes back over and over again. We have to find a way to do it for good so that even an elder couldn't resurrect him." Wyatt explained.

"We put everything we had into the last vanquishing spell though. What more could we do?" Piper asked.

"Well you have more to put into it this time. I am more powerful than all of you put together and Chris is even more powerful than me. We will definitely have enough power." Wyatt told them.

They looked at Chris strangely. "How can you possibly be more powerful than Wyatt? He is the twice blessed prophecy child. There is no more powerful than him." Paige said confused.

Chris laughed bitterly. "I know. I've heard that most of my life. Doesn't matter if you believe it or not. Just believe that there will be more than enough power to get rid of Barbas for good."

Wyatt took over speaking before Chris would say anything he would regret later. "Okay Aunt Phoebe, write a kickass spell, Aunt Paige start making the strongest vanquishing potions you have, Chris check the book for any more information about Barbas that might be useful, Mom and Dad go spend some quality time together. We got this part covered." Wyatt said hopefully.

"Ummm. Wyatt didn't Chris tell you that your mother and I are no longer together? That's just one of the wonderful things he's done since he's been here." Leo said bitterly.

"Yes he told me and I also know that all he did was try to save the god forsaken elders. Everything else was accident. You Dad accepted the job over your family and you Mom let your anger prevent you from even trying to find a solution so don't you dare blame Chris for that. You are both being ridiculous. All of you are being ridiculous. You all blame Chris for every problem in the world. I'm sure if you could you'd find a way to blame him for world hunger. Honestly." Wyatt stormed out.

Piper turned to Chris "Damn you Chris. Now you're turning our son against us." then she stormed out after Wyatt.

Chris just buried his face in the book of shadows. He placed it between him and them so that they wouldn't see the tears running down his face. Wyatt was right. Every problem in the world was placed on his shoulders. Even before he came here. He was tired of carrying the weight of the world. It was killing him. At least Wyatt was here now. He knew there was a much better chance now of saving the world and having his brother fighting beside him again gave him more strength than he ever had before. It was still so hard though.

* * *

Wyatt paused outside the door long enough to hear his mother's remark to Chris. Damnit. I was trying to help and all I did was make things worse. Honestly how many more clues did these people need. I mean Chris looks just like mom with Dad's eyes. He's obviously been in the manor often before. He could touch the book from the beginning. His entire attitude and demeanor is complete Halliwell. His relationship with Chris should have made it painfully obvious. They really are oblivious. I can just imagine how much this is hurting Chris. He hasn't seen his family since they were killed when we were teenagers and now he finally gets to see them again and they treat him like this. I wish I could just slap them all and make them see the truth. But no I promised Chris I wouldn't say anything to them. Of course I can still drop hints as long as I'm not too obvious. And if I just happen to slip oh well. We all make mistakes. I just know that I can't let them keep treating him like this. It's gonna kill him.

Wyatt rounded the corner just as his mother came out of the attic fuming. She looked around the house until she found him. "Why do you do that Wyatt?"

"Do what mom?" Wyatt asked coldly.

"Stick up for Chris at the expense of your family. It's not right. You should always support your family." Piper told him disapprovingly.

"You know what mom? I already told you that you all are being unfair to Chris. He is doing everything he can to save the world and he has already saved me. Why can't you see that? You just blame everything that happens on him and I'm sorry but he is my first priority."

"He didn't save you. You saved yourself. You snapped yourself out of it."

"Because of him. Because of the love we have for each other. That is what saved me." Wyatt told her.

"See you say that you aren't together but then you say stuff like that. I don't like you hiding things from me Wyatt." Piper told him starting to get angry.

"Well I'm sorry mom, but I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone who he really is, but I will tell you that we are not nor have we ever been a couple. Someday you are really going to regret the way you have treated him and I hope I'm here to see it. He has no one here. No family, no friends. He gave all that up when he came here. My loyalty is to him and he has no one else so deal with it. If we have to we can do what we need to do without your help."

"Don't you threaten me." Piper told him.

"Whatever mom. I'm not dealing with this. I'm not asking you to fall in love with him but if you don't at least start treating him like a person we will both be leaving and working alone. We both have the book of shadows memorized anyway and our version is bigger." There if that wasn't a clue and a half then I don't know what is. Wyatt orbed out and found himself on the bridge.

* * *

After Wyatt and Piper left the attic Phoebe set to work on the spell thinking about what Wyatt had said. She decided that he was right. They were unfair to Chris. She and Paige had been following Piper and Leo's lead and neither of them liked him at all and blamed him for ruining their marriage. When you look at everything Chris did and said it was obvious that he didn't mean them any harm. He really was just trying to help. She decided that she owed Chris a major apology. They all did, but she wasn't going to get in the way of Piper's temper by suggesting it to them.

She walked over to Chris. "Can I talk to you Chris?" She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up startled. Her heart dropped when she saw the tear tracks on his face. "I'm sorry Chris. Wyatt was right. We have all been unfair to you."

"Piper doesn't think so. Neither does Leo." Chris set his face in his familiar mask.

"I know. I just followed her lead like I always do and didn't even think about how wrong we were. How badly we were treating you and how little you deserve it. It took my nephew yelling at us for me to open my eyes and it shouldn't have taken that. I am sorry."

"It's alright Phoebe. I understand how difficult it is for you guys to trust me when I can't tell you things. I expected it actually, but I just couldn't do it alone. Especially when I didn't know what I was looking for. Now that Wy is helping we know exactly what happened, who to go after, and our powers together are unstoppable. If we need to we will leave and handle it ourselves. We might need some help from time to time though. Maybe you could help me talk to Piper if that happens?" Chris asked glad that at least one member of his family didn't hate him even if it did take a Wyatt tantrum to fix it.

"I'll do my best Chris. Don't worry, things will work out." Phoebe assured him.

"Thanks Phoebe." Chris said finishing up his notes and supplementing them with things he remembered being added to the book in the future.

Finally Paige came in with the finished potions and Chris had gotten himself together and was able to take charge again. He called to Wyatt in his head who came and got the others. Once everyone was gathered in the attic Chris looked over Phoebe's vanquishing spell and pronounced it good. The resurrected Barbas and read the vanquishing spell before he even had the chance to read anyone. He exploded and left a pile of dust on the floor. "Wow he's never done that before. Usually he just disappears in a ball of fire." Paige said. "We didn't even need the potions."

"I didn't think we would but I figured we should be on the safe side. The last thing we need is Barbas running loose again." Chris told them.

Piper turned to Wyatt. "Thank you Wyatt. Without your added power we wouldn't have been able to get rid of him. We owe you."

Phoebe sighed. "Thank you too Chris. Your power helped too." Piper gave Phoebe a dirty look but decided to keep her mouth shut for now. They could discuss this when Wyatt wasn't around.

* * *

Wyatt declined a room at the manor in order to stay at P3 with Chris. This raised a few eyebrows, but they kept their silence. When they woke the next morning they headed back to the manor to get after the next demon. They had decided to go after the scabber demons next.

"Chris and I will go after them solo, but we need your help with the potions. We need to make as many as possible as fast as possible."

"You are not going down to the underworld alone. It's too dangerous. We are going with you." Piper said.

"Ok first I'm not going alone. I'm going with Chris. Second, I am twenty five years old. I am perfectly capable of handling myself without a babysitter. Third, I alone am much more powerful than all of you combined and Chris is even more powerful than me. If anything you would be holding us back. Fourth, I began my rule in the underworld. I know every nook and cranny better than any demon ever could. Chris and I are going ourselves." Wyatt reasoned.

Paige still feeling guilty about how they had been treating Chris allowed that as did Phoebe. Piper tried to argue some more but her sisters pulled her aside. "Piper you told me yourself last night that Wyatt is going to leave if you don't chill. Do you want him to leave?"

"No but I don't want him alone in the underworld with Chris of all people." Piper said.

"What if we follow them under an invisibility spell then we can help and make sure they are okay without them knowing?" Paige suggested. Piper agreed immediately. Phoebe, though she didn't think it was a good idea, was outvoted. "Maybe they'll even slip and mention who Chris is."

They went back to the boys and told them they could go alone and that they would get started on the potions. When the potions were ready the boys orbed out and the sisters cast the invisibility spell and followed. What they found when they arrived made their jaws drop.

Wyatt and Chris were fighting together like a well oiled machine. It was almost like they could read each other's minds. They were flipping and flying around each other using their powers against swarms of the demons. There was a blue shield that they all recognized as Wyatt's along with a green one that must have been Chris' flickering almost faster than they could see to deflect the slime the demons were spitting at them. All the demons were dead after a while and Chris was sitting on the ground grinning. Wyatt turned towards him. "The famous Halliwell brothers together again huh Chris" He said helping his little brother up.

"Fighting side by side like it should be." Chris smiled and pulled Wyatt into a hug. "I forgot how much fun it was fighting with you." He said laughing.

"Me too little brother. I'm just glad we still have it."

The sisters had just managed to get over the sight of their incredible fighting when they heard Wyatt refer to them as the Halliwell brothers. Piper gasped. "My son...Chris is my son...And I've been so horrible...Oh my god...no wonder Wyatt was so mad...I can't believe I treated my own son like that...made him think that I hated him so much I wouldn't even want to conceive him....Blamed him for everything..." She was completely rambling and Paige orbed her and Phoebe back to the manor and dropped the invisibility spell.

Wyatt and Chris orbed in to find Piper in tears and Paige and Phoebe trying to comfort her. "Mom!" Wyatt called. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"How am I ever going to make it up to him Wyatt?" She practically whispered.

"You know?" He asked.

"We followed you. We heard you. If I had known I would have never..." Piper said. "Forgive my please Wyatt?"

"It's not my forgiveness you need. It's Chris'." Wyatt said softly.

Chris was standing back letting his family have some private time when Piper suddenly ran out of the group and almost tackled him in a hug. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She sobbed on his shoulder.

Chris looked to Wyatt accusingly, but Wyatt just shrugged his shoulders and mimed zipping his lips. Suddenly it dawned on him. "You followed us" He accused.

"Yes we did. We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Piper told him.

"No you wanted to make sure Wyatt was okay. You didn't care about me." Chris said bitterly.

"I would have if I had known. If you had ever told me. Why didn't you?" Her voice was more heartbroken than angry though so Chris softened a bit.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I had told you when I first showed up and after that you hated and mistrusted me at every turn. When was I supposed to tell you?"

"Hell when Wyatt showed up he could have told us. We would have believed him." Piper assured him.

"Yeah but like I said you already hated me. I didn't think your need to get me concieved would have brought you and Leo back together."

"I'm sorry Chris. I needed someone to blame and you were the only one who wasn't family, or so I thought. It was wrong, but there it is. I have been thinking back on everything you have said and done since you've been here and Wyatt was right. You have done nothing but try to help. Any problems that have come out of that aren't your fault. Sure there have been lies, but you were just trying to save the future. I see that now. I'm sorry I didn't see it before." Piper had not stopped crying at all by this time, nor had she loosened her hold on her second son. Chris had still not hugged her back. He was afraid that she could turn on him again, but when she finished he gave in and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried.

"I...I forgive you...Mom." He said tentatively.

"I love you baby." She said.

Chris closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment. "I love you too mom."

Wyatt looked on unsure whether to be angry he forgave her so quickly or happy that he was finally happy. When they finally broke apart Phoebe ran to him for a hug too. She wasn't weepy. She had already made her peace with Chris. She was just giddy. When Phoebe let him go Paige walked over and hesitantly held her arms open. He stepped into them with a hug that promised forgiveness.

Piper called Leo down to introduce him to his son. When he arrived everyone took a protective stance around Chris fearing what Leo would say. Chris still seemed a bit skittish after all. Wyatt of course was in the front. When Leo appeared Wyatt decided to take charge and break the news. It would have the most credibility coming from him anyway. "Dad, we called you down here to tell you something. The girls and their spying," He glared at the sisters, "Found out who Chris really is so we figured it was only fair if you know too."

"Okay so who is he that even Piper feels the need to protect him now?" Leo asked curiously, but still a little suspiciously.

"He's my little brother." Wyatt said waiting for the axe to fall.

Leo got a disbelieving look on his face. "No. He can't be." He denied.

As soon as the words left his mouth Chris orbed out. Wyatt glared at his father. "Great Dad. Perfect. I don't know why I expected any better of you. You never acknowledged him in the future I don't know why you would now." He said before he orbed out after his brother.

As soon as he appeared on the bridge Chris fell into his arms. "See. He still hates me. He doesn't want me. He never did."

"Shh. Chris, it's okay. He was just shocked that's all. And even if it wasn't you still have me."

"But I won't even exist now. Now that he knows what's going to come of it he won't dare sleep with mom."

"I don't care if I have to give him a lust potion, cast a spell, whatever I have to do I won't let you go. I just found you again and I refuse to lose you. I will make things right somehow. Don't worry okay Chris? You've spent so long with the weight of the world on your shoulders. Let me take care of you just this once ok?"

Chris let out a small smile through the tears. "Thanks Wy. That means a lot to me."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the manor:

"How could you say that Leo! Haven't we hurt him enough without you making a complete ass out of yourself when they finally decide to tell us!" Piper screeched at him.

"I didn't mean it like that! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Leo defended himself.

"I don't know anything. All I know is that you were more suspicious of him than any of us and then you have that reaction. What is he supposed to think? What are we supposed to think? Don't you remember when he said that he didn't want to tell us who he was in case we wouldn't want him to be conceived?!"

"Oh my god. I didn't mean...I just...I just couldn't believe that I could have treated my son like that. Of course I want him!"

"Then you better tell him that!"

Leo orbed to the bridge so that he could sense them easier. He was surprised when he got there and found them both already there, Wyatt holding Chris as he cried. Leo's heart broke, but it was about to get worse. He heard what they were saying. "But I won't even exist now. Now that he knows what's going to come of it he won't dare sleep with mom." Tears began leaking out of Leo's eyes at that. How could he do this to his own son.

"I don't care if I have to give him a lust potion, cast a spell, whatever I have to do I won't let you go. I just found you again and I refuse to lose you. I will make things right somehow. Don't worry okay Chris? You've spent so long with the weight of the world on your shoulders. Let me take care of you just this once ok?" Leo knew he should be offended that his son would give him a lust potion to make him sleep with his wife, but he understood. And he just realized in that moment the kind of burden that Chris had to bear. And all alone.

"Thanks Wy. That means a lot to me."

"Me too." Leo said stepping out of the shadows. Wyatt pushed Chris slightly behind his back, and Chris made like he was about to orb out. "Chris wait. Please."

The pleading tone in his voice made Chris decide to stay, but he still wasn't very happy. He replaced his mask and turned to his father. "What do you want Leo?"

"I want to apologize. For everything I've done since you've been here and everything I have apparently done in your future. I promise I won't make that mistake again." He then turned to Wyatt. "You won't have to use a potion or a spell because I don't want Chris to go either." He turned back to Chris. "I do want you Chris. I'm sorry I didn't see it before."

Leo stepped towards Chris to give him a hug and Chris stepped back. "Don't get me wrong Leo. I'm glad that you want me and all, but I have twenty three years of neglect. I'm not about to get close now and risk things going back to the way they were. Please understand that."

Leo, still crying, nodded. "I understand. But I won't stop fighting for you. I can swear that to you. Just tell me what I need to do to prove it."

"Just be there Leo. That's all I've ever needed from you." Chris said as he orbed out.

Leo looked at Wyatt helplessly. "How am I supposed to be there if he keeps leaving?"

Wyatt laughed loudly. "Now you see the enigma that is Chris." He stopped laughing. "Seriously though, he's scared. He's counted on you so much, but you've never been there. He always thought you hung the moon and he's afraid that if he lets himself get to close and feel that way again it will hurt more. He has been through so much in his life, most of it alone, and unfortunately most of it because of me. He doesn't have much left to give."

"I guess I have my work cut out for me then." Leo sighed.

"Just make sure you do it or he won't be the only son you lose." Wyatt warned before he too orbed back to P3 where he sensed Chris.

* * *

Wyatt orbed directly into the back room of P3 to find Chris sitting on the makeshift bed. "We really should go back to the manor kiddo. We kinda orbed out in the middle of the conversation."

"I know. Just give me a minute. Too much emotional baggage today." Chris said. "It was supposed to be such an easy day. Go kill a few hundred scabber demons, go home. Then all this crap happens."

"At least you know they want you and they don't hate you. I think if you give them a chance they will even love you. You have to loosen up a bit though. Spend some time with them, let them get to know you."

"Okay. Why don't I order some food and then we can go back after we eat?" Wyatt nodded and patted Chris' knee as he stood up and went to get the phone.

After the pizza was gone Wyatt and Chris orbed back to the manor. As soon as they were fully formed Piper ran to them. "I have you boys a room made up. It isn't much, but it'll be more comfortable than the back room at P3."

Wyatt got a caught in the headlights look and Chris saw that. "Let us talk for a few minutes?" He said pulling Wyatt to the side.

The sisters watched as Chris comforted Wyatt though they couldn't hear what was said. "They really do rely on each other don't they" Phoebe said glad that they had each other.

Chris and Wyatt embraced and Chris ran his hand over the back of Wyatt's head before Wyatt orbed out. Chris went back to the family. "He just needs some time to think."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Piper asked nervously.

"No it's not you. See when Wyatt was being controlled by evil this house was his base. When he is here all he sees are the atrocities he committed here and overwhelms him with guilt. I told him that maybe being here, especially with all of you here, may bring out the good memories from our childhoods again, but he needs time to think about it. We are both actually worried about the nightmares though." Chris paused unsure how much to tell his family about them.

"We can deal with nightmares. With everything we've seen we have nightmares too." Paige assured him.

"Not nightmares like this. In my world every single person who isn't evil suffers from debilitating nightmares. There is a lot of screaming and even crying. We have learned to sleep through it, but you guys aren't gonna be so lucky. There can also be magical outbursts." Chris explained.

"And you guys have them that badly?" Phoebe asked.

"We actually have them worst. I was the leader of the resistance and saw more than most, and Wyatt committed most of the acts and remembers everything he ever did and on top of the horror he has to deal with guilt as well."

"We can put a silencing spell on your room so that you don't disturb little Wyatt if that would make you feel better. How do you feel about staying here." Piper asked him still worried that he might hold a grudge.

"I'm fine with it if Wyatt is. It's up to him really. I won't leave him though." Chris told her. She nodded.

* * *

A few days later Chris was cooking a large breakfast for the household and Wyatt sat drinking coffee keeping him company. "If you haven't come up with a better idea we need to get the ball rolling with the tribunal. We are running short of time." Wyatt told Chris.

"I still don't like the idea, but I can't think of anything better so we don't have much choice. How much are we going to tell the family?" Chris asked.

"I think we should just tell them we need to go before the tribunal. They will have the same concerns you did about what will happen to me and we don't need the argument."

"We also need to discuss an alternate plan if they take things badly." Chris said.

"You and I are strong enough to keep a permanent cloaking shield on any location and there isn't a spell that can hold us. If we need to we will combine our powers to orb out, take little Wyatt and protect him ourselves."

"What about mom and dad and the aunts? They won't take it lightly having their son taken away."

"My first priority is protecting young me. After everything I've been through I refuse to go through that again no matter what. We will bring them in once things have died down, but if they compromise our position or do anything to put mini-me in danger we will start over again." Wyatt said daring Chris to disagree with him.

"Okay I guess I can't fault that. But what about me? Mini-me I mean. We can't grow up apart." Chris said horrified at the prospect.

"Okay so we at least have to keep them in the loop until you're born. If we have to keep moving around so be it, but I agree with you on that." Wyatt told him.

A few minutes later Piper came in followed shortly by her sisters.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked suspiciously, not liking anyone in her kitchen.

"Don't worry mom. Chris cooks just as good as you." Wyatt assured her hoping that Chris didn't take that the wrong way, but Chris just laughed.

"Yeah mom. I won't mess up your precious kitchen. Just remember I learned from the best." He smiled at her.

By the time he was finished cooking Leo had joined them. They all agreed that Chris' cooking was even better than Piper's. Even Piper. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and nodded and Wyatt did the talking since it was his idea. "Dad. We need to go before the tribunal."

All conversation stopped. Leo looked terrified and the sisters looked confused. "What's the tribunal?" Piper asked.

"It is a council of two elders and two demons. They are like the judge and jury of the magical world. Going before the tribunal is a huge deal. I don't think you two realize how huge." Leo said.

"Believe me, we know how huge. We also know that it's our only chance. There is more going on here than you know and more than we can tell you right now. Of course you are all welcome to join us during the hearing so that you will understand everything, but little Wyatt has to stay behind. He doesn't need to see this."

"You're sure it's the only way?" Leo asked.

"Believe me. Even Chris couldn't think of a better idea and he can think of anything." Wyatt said hoping that his father wouldn't say anything that would bother Chris, but he didn't need to worry.

"Okay if you're sure." He looked to Chris.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure. I've been wracking my brain since Wy got here and came up with this harebrained idea. There isn't another option."

"Okay when do you wanna do this?" Leo asked.

"As soon as possible, before we lose our nerve." Wyatt laughed nervously.

"Okay I'll head up there and try to set it up now." Leo said and orbed out.

About ten minutes later Leo orbed back in. "They will be ready for us in fifteen minutes. I'll orb Wyatt to Sheila's." As soon as Leo got back Chris and big Wyatt started chanting a spell to put a protective ward around Sheila's house. This would keep him from disappearing if he decided he wanted to leave as well as keeping anyone else out in case things go bad. Once all that was taken care of they orbed into the tribunal chamber.

* * *

"Who are you and why have you called for us?" one of the big floating heads asked.

"We are from the future and with your permission it would be easier to show you." Wyatt said respectfully.

"Step onto the circle." They said.

Wyatt took a deep breath before taking the plunge. He concentrated very hard on exactly what he wanted them to see. The screen came up showing one of Wyatt's memories. It was obviously very soon. It showed Gideon taking an athame to baby Wyatt trying to pierce his shield. It showed the passage of time, the demons Gideon brought in to try, his conversations about the other elders that were in on it and helping to cloak them so that they wouldn't be found. It showed everything over the course of the four months that he was held there. As soon as that memory was over Wyatt stepped off the circle. "You see, when that happened it made me always wonder whether good and evil were really as different as everyone thought. It planted a seed of doubt that just kept growing over time and making me jaded. I never trusted elders at all after this episode making it much easier for the demons to manipulate me later. Gideon kept coming after me though. I never saw any of the other elders he worked with though. After fifteen years of wondering and agonizing over it there was an attack and my entire family was slaughtered. Afterwards Barbas started working on me convincing me that the elders were responsible. That they were all like Gideon. He goaded me into attacking the Elders and slaughtering them all. After that my decent into evil was easy. I wish I could say that I was under the influence of something, but the truth is that the mind control they used was very subtle. All it did was quiet my conscience. My brother can show you what the world became." Wyatt nodded to Chris.

Chris stepped on the circle and there were a few scenes of massacres, dying people laying in the ruins of major cities, fires burning all over the world, resistance headquarters. With the last glance into the resistance Chris explained, "The people you see here are the only good beings left on earth. Everyone else is dead. Even humans are extinct."

Chris looked back to Wyatt for the last part of the story. "I brought Chris back to the future not too long ago and tortured him. When I realized what I had done to my baby brother it snapped me out of the fog I was in. I could see all the manipulations and my conscience started talking to me again. I followed him back to the past and agreed to help him save my younger self from the same fate. I know you are going to tell us about preserving the timeline and going back to our future to try and save it, but you've seen most of it yourself. After Chris came back to the past the first time I found the base of the resistance and killed the rest of them. There is no one left to save there. The only hope is to stop it before it starts."

"Give us time to deliberate." The floating heads told him.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were all in tears by this point. Leo went to Wyatt. "Gideon. I can't believe it was Gideon all along. I'm so sorry. I should have seen something. I mean I see him all the time and I never knew he was plotting against you." He said hugging his son.

"I can't believe everything you've both lived through. I can't imagine living like that." Piper cried on her younger sons shoulder.

"Well hopefully if all goes well we won't have to again." Chris said hopefully.

Then the tribunal heads were back. "We have reached a decision. Gideon will be allowed to continue for now. Do you have any idea when you are kidnapped the first time?" They asked Wyatt.

"Just before Chris is born." He tells them already making plans to fix it without the tribunal's help.

"Very well. Two weeks before young Chris is born we will bring Gideon in. Letting him go on as planned for the time being will allow us to thin out all of the elders that were in on it as well. It is possible that all of them haven't been recruited yet. At that time we will find everyone in on it and recycle them." Wyatt and Chris cheered, but they were interrupted as the tribunal continued. "They do have valid concerns about the twice-blessed based on what we have seen. While understanding how difficult it must be to withstand the evil after all of these things, we must take precautions as well." Wyatt tensed noticeably and Chris flinched. He was afraid of this. Now we just had to see how bad it was. "Wyatt will not be assigned a whitelighter. He will be assigned an elder instead. One that was not in on the original plan and one that is not family since family may not be able to do what is necessary if it comes to it. This elder will keep a very close eye on young Wyatt and have the ability to strip his powers permanently and immediately at the first sign of trouble."

Wyatt and Chris sighed with relief at the same time as the rest of the family cried out in outrage. Wyatt turned to them. "Relax guys. I like this solution. I was prepared for them to bind my powers now, but at least this way I have a chance. I would rather have no powers at all than risk becoming what I was before. I refuse to risk that partially because Chris is the only one that would ever be able to destroy me and I could never make him choose between me and the world again."

"How do we know that we won't face the same problem with his even more powerful brother?" The tribunal asked.

Chris spoke to them softly. "I am completely incorruptible. I have the power of empathy which allows me to sense manipulations before I fall for them as well as feel any pain, suffering, and fear in the area which would make it impossible for me to ever kill. It's hard enough for me to save. I also have increased brainpower, extreme courage, and strong emotions. I couldn't be evil if I wanted to."

The tribunal all looked at each other and nodded together. "Very well. You are all free to go. Wyatt will receive his elder after the purge of Gideon and his friends."

The family all headed back to the manor. "I guess Chris and I have to head back to the future now. Just make sure you conceive him in the next two weeks"

"Do you have to go already?" Piper asked.

"Yeah we shouldn't risk changing too much. We changed what we needed to and now we have to get out before we do any more damage." Chris said. They grabbed the little bit of stuff they had accumulated since they had been in the past and said their goodbyes and headed home, hopefully to a better future.

* * *

When they stepped out of the portal into the attic they found no demons so apparently it wasn't evil headquarters. That was a plus. It would probably take a few days for their memories to catch up so they checked to see if anyone else was in the house. They found Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sitting in the kitchen having lunch. They both ran crying to their family that in their timeline had died long ago.

"Chris? Wyatt? I assume you're back from the past." Piper laughed lightly.

"Yeah. We're still waiting for our memories to catch up so give us a few days before the questions start." Chris explained.

"So will you keep your old memories too or will the new ones replace them?" Paige asked curiously.

"As far as all the research I was able to do we should keep both sets of memories, but we can't be sure." Chris told them. "I do have a question though that I'd prefer not to wait for." He looked at the floor apprehensively.

"What is it sweetie?" Piper asked.

"Leo." He knew he wouldn't have to explain beyond that.

"He's been here for both of you and treated you guys fairly. You'll have more details once your memories catch up, but it's time to forgive him baby." Piper said rubbing his back. Chris smiled all the way to his eyes.


End file.
